Games We Play
by X-FukaiTaichou-RangikuX
Summary: Alexis helps a friend get over a break-up by trying to hook her up with another guy. JimxOc MATURE


Second Chance

M

Haruka x Jim

Haruka stood outside her room, gazing up at the stars. Her long silver hair was tied back into the long ponytail. Her hands played with the white wrappings that held it together, admiring the pink ribbon at the top. She let the tail-like hair fall back into it's place, resting right up against her back. Bright sea green eyes turned to the heavens, and then back down to the drink in her hands. She adjusted the button-down champaign-colored sweater hanging off her shoulders. The cropped white tank-top held onto her slim body, yet it forgot to show off her chest. If there was one thing Haruka hated about her body, she had no chest what-so-ever. She growled at that reminder, and looked down at her jeans, the ones that were two sizes too big for her. Tightening the belt that held up her jeans above the waist, she kicked some of the dirt off the balcony with her black leather ankle-high boots. She turned her gaze inside to the large crowd of people, mainly her group of friends. Apparently, Chazz Princeton had wanted to show off his wealth and held a small party at his place. School was over, so with nothing to do most of the gang came over. The only one who didn't come was Bastion. And that was because he claimed to have something more important to do...

Bastion...

Haruka clenched her fist tightly around the glass in her hands. When he had gone into the Society of Light, he had dumped Haruka because she "didn't follow his new beliefs". The poor girl was devastated after his harsh words to her, and laid in bed for almost a week. It was only because of Jaden did the girl finally come out of her hiding place. It was because he promised to get Bastion back for her. But it never happened. Well, it did...somewhat.

After Bastion had snapped out of his trance, he didn't even go see how Haruka was. He wouldn't even talk to her. Bastion had really left Haruka for good. He had gone back to his old crush for Alexis...Forgetting all about Haruka, who had fought for his freedom. So, being the type of girl she was, she waited for him for the past school year. She rejected every guy that had tried to ask her out to a dance or something. She waited for Bastion, but there came a time then enough was **enough.**

She dumped out the liquid inside the wine glass. Chazz wasn't able to supply alcohol, but he had some non-alcoholic drink that tasted just as good; something his chef had created up. The silver-haired female blinked a couple times to try and fade away tears that were coming, staring out at the fading colored horizon. The red and orange clashed with the night blue that was winning the territory of the sky. Feeling tears forming on her face, Haruka closed her eyes and dropped the glass onto the floor. Dashing inside, she rushed past the loudly chatting crowd and into the streets. She had to get away...

His memory was burned into her. She knew that she need to forget him to move on, but it was hard. Bastion was her first love. He made her feel better. His existence near her had let her know that the world was okay. She didn't care about the pressure she was under with her parents around him. She didn't care about how she looked. They had done just about everything together. They had even carved their names into a tree! How was she suppose to forget living evidence?

She finally reached the edge of the city, and collapsed on the edge of a dock. She stared down at the cold water before her, looking at her reflection. "Dummy...I'm such an idiot" she whispered, and wiped the tears from her eyes as the images of the guys she rejected for Bastion came to mind. Her head flicked up, noticing that the lamp lights had been turned on. Feeling something vibrate in her pocket, she felt for the object and realized that it was her cellphone. Pulling it out, she flipped it open and choked, "Hello?"

"Haruka? Are you okay?" a voice rang from the other side. Haruka knew that it was Alexis. Had she caused a big scene?

"I....I'm still not over Bastion, Alexis." Haruka confessed, standing up. "The party just...it brought him back and..."

There was a long sigh, "I know that it's hard. Trust me, I still don't want anything to do with that jerk after what he's done to you." There was a long pause, and Haruka heard someone in the background yelling out to her. She didn't care, nor did she listen to what the person just said.

"Tell you what." Alexis said, groaning a bit. "Tell me where you are and I'll come get you. We can go out tonight and play a game. You and me."

"What kind of a game?" Haruka asked, sounding a bit interested. "If it involves dueling, I say no. My deck is back at the hotel and I do NOT feel like taking my ass up to the fifth floor just to get that."

"No dueling." Alexis said, giggling a little. She heard a loud click, and knew that Alexis had gotten into her car. "You, ah....You're still a virgin, right?"

"Alexis, I don't swing that way." Haruka informed, staring to walk back to the Princeton's residence. She heard her friend laugh.

"I wasn't asking if you wanted to fuck me. God!" Alexis replied, and Haruka imagined the embarrassed flush on her face. "I was wanting to know if you wanted to, ah....go out and get 'lucky' with a guy."

Now it was Haruka's turn to blush, "Ah, Alexis. One, how will I get a guy when I can't even get my mind off of Bastion. Secondly, where? Chazz said that this town was full of old people."

"Hun, we're in Australia. There's bound to be some hotties somewhere around here." Alexis said, starting up her car. "So where are you?"

"By the docks. And Alexis, I'm betting they're gay." Haruka replied, chuckling.

"Stop being a pessimist and just do this, okay? If you do and you don't get 'lucky', I'll let you wallow in self-pity over that looser, okay?" Alexis said, slight venom in her voice.

Haruka rolled her eyes, "Fine. But I know you Alexis. You wont let me not get lucky."

There was a laugh from both sides of the phone as each other hung up. It wasn't long before Alexis rolled up next to Haruka in her deep blue colored sports car. "Hey there. Need a lift?" Alexis joked, as Haruka got in.

"Ha ha, very funny." she remarked sarcastically. She pulled the buckle over herself and saw Alexis pull out her credit card.

"Okay, so what type of guy do you want to fuck you?" Alexis blankly asked.

"The hell Alexis?" Haruka gasped, looking away, "I thought you were joking!"

"Honey, I don't joke about getting some." Alexis replied, laughing. "So, how about it? You like them rough? Gentle? What?"

Haruka looked down, embarrassed that she was even having this conversation with her friend. "I dunno...What do you think?"

"You need....a master." Alexis chanted, smiling at the last part. "And Chazz's cousin told me the best place to get laid earlier. It's a place called 'The Zone'. Very high-class men hang out there. We should try that place." The blond said, smiling at the silver-haired female. "Oh, you'll find someone. I'm sure of it!" Haruka only rolled her eyes and stared out at the window, ignoring her friends giddiness at the thought of getting laid. What was the big deal anyways?

'The Zone' was actually quite a nice-looking place on the outside. Alexis had talked Haruka into getting rid of her sweater and pulling down her jeans a bit more to that more skin was exposed. How embarrassed Haruka felt when she walked into the _Sex Parlor_ to see that men were staring at her like ravenous wolves about to feast on a lame deer.

"Okay, you scan the bar and I'll take the floor." Alexis instructed, like she was giving out orders to a soldier. The girl just sighed, going over to the counter. Asking for a Pepsi, she laid her head on the counter in despair.

Almost instantly, thoughts about Jerk Bastion raced through her mind. She clenched her fist, gritting her teeth. Maybe Alexis was right. Maybe what Haruka really needed was to get laid. Perhaps having sex with a random stranger would solve everything. Yeah, maybe...

"Haruka?" a voice asked.

Haruka raised her head to meet the familiar face as Jim Cook. Blushing, she sat up to gaze into his blue eye. The brown-haired Aussie gazed down at her, eying her outfit as she was his. Jim was wearing his usual brown cowboy hat, a black vest that was open to expose his chest, tick black jeans with matching cowboy boots. She blushed even more, never expecting to see someone like _the_ Jim Cook here. "Ah, Jim...Hi." she breathed.

With a smile on his face, the Aussie replied, "Hello there. Now, what are you doing here?" He pulled up a seat next to her, studying her slightly.

"Alexis think I need to get laid. After the whole Bastion thing from last year." she explained, quite frankly not really wanting to see him at this moment. Jim had been a transfer student last year and Haruka had noticed that lots of the girl at school loved him. Mainly for the way he treated animals and perhaps his accent. But Haruka had never really had an interest in him.

Jim sighed, "Ah the Misawa incident...Yes, I would like to get my hands on the little twerp for hurting you." He reached out to Haruka, brushing her cheek with his hand.

She swatted it away. "Oh, please. You're just here to get laid, right?"

The boy shook his head, "No, I, ah...My friend owns the joint and I...came by to get drunk."

Haruka laughed, "Please, are you telling me the truth?"

He nodded, "Yes, I am. Haruka, I wouldn't lie to you." The female looked into his eye, questioning him.

"Right, just like your lying about being in love with me?" she uttered, sipping her drink. She had known Jim had a crush on her since the first time they met. Oh, the many gestures he had tried just to get her to accept dating him. Finally, on the last day of school, Jim shouted out to her that he was in love with her in front of the whole school. She had, sadly and upset at doing this, rejected the man harshly before everyone and had ran off to hopefully never see him again. What a mistake she had done.

Jim gazed back, and took her hand in his. "I wasn't lying about that. Haruka...I do love you. " he growled, squeezing her hand gently. Haruka blinked, looking at his hand in hers. He was so warm...and so gentle. Bastion's hands were always cold and rough because he worked in his cold room all day long. Realizing that she couldn't wait on Bastion to come to his senses, the girl understood that she had to take her chances in life. Biting her lower lip, Haruka let out words she was afraid that she would regret.

"Do you wanna...get outta here?" she choked out.

Jim's face lit up at that. He pulled the girl into his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist so she wouldn't fall off. "Alright, but I don't do one-night stands." he warned, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. Haruka nodded, knowing that Jim was that kind of person.

She moved off of Jim as the duo got up. Going out onto the dance floor, Haruka found Alexis and told the blond that she was leaving with Jim. Alexis had a sheepish, drunk look on her face as she continued to dance to the music. Repeating the message again, the blond finally snapped out of her state and said, "Fine, then go. I'll stay here."

Haruka shrugged as she went outside with Jim. She raced to Alexis's car, pulling on her sweater and inhaled deeply. There was no turning back at this point. She made a choice with Jim, and had to face it now.

Turning around, she found that Jim was already in his car, waiting for her. She went around the front, and slipped in next to him. "You ready, hun?" he asked, reaching over and ruffling her hair. Haruka laughed at his actions, nodding. "Good, glad to hear it." His hand moved down to grasp her hand in his. With a smile on his face, he bent over and kissed her cheek. "I won't leave you like he did. I promise."

Haruka nodded as Jim started up the car and drove off from the place. Haruka looked back and smiled when she saw Alexis open the phone to call someone to get her. Relaxing back into her seat, the woman kept her eyes forward.

It wasn't long before they were at Jim's apartment. He turned off the engine to the car and smiled, "Shirley stays in the pond out back. So, she wont be watching the 'show' tonight. Don't worry about an audience." Haruka nodded, getting out of the car. Jim followed her actions, waiting for Haruka to walk around. He quickly slipped his hand into hers and whispered into her ear, "Is this your first time?"

Haruka nodded, "Is that bad?"

Jim shook his head, "No but it does allow me the pleasure of having your first time be a good one." He smiled at her, leading her up stairs to his apartment. Unlocking the door, he opened it for her and she waltzed in slowly. Jim's place was actually quite nice. It was neat and tidy, except for the various magazines lying around. Jim blushed when she picked up one with an article about the Crocodile Hunter. "I...He was my idol and...when he died..."

"I understand." Haruka stated, slipping off her sweater. "So, how do we do this?"

Jim laughed, not expecting her to get intimate so quickly. "Well, first off...We have to warm you up, mate."

"How do we do that?" she asked, tipping her head to one side.

The Aussie smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close. "Like this." he answered, leaning forward. When his lips captured hers in a rough kiss, Haruka stared in shock, but soon accepted the gesture. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing back. Jim ran his tongue across her bottom lip hungrily, wanting entrance. Haruka granted the man what he wanted, and his tongue captured hers roughly.

They pulled back when air became top priority. Jim smiled at her, licking his lips. "That was...quite good for a warm-up. Now then, let's move on to the next one." Picking her up in his arms, Haruka wrapped her arms around his neck. Striding down a hall and kicking open a door, Jim placed Haruka down on the bed. She let go of his neck, her hand falling above her head. With hungry eyes, Jim drank her image at this point in. "Any man who would leave you is a complete idiot." he uttered, stripping off his vest.

Jim lowered himself down, passionately kissing the girl below him, growing more intense as the minutes passed. He felt her becoming dizzy through his kisses, and he laughed inside. He sat up, straddling her. He slipped his hands under her top, cupping her breast. Haruka let out a light moan, causing the male to become more aroused. With a smile on his face, he began to squeeze and rub the mound. But the feeling of skin-to-cloth wasn't enough. With a quick movement, Jim pulled off the shirt and tossed it aside. Lifting her up, he removed the wrappings binding her hair together. She threw that aside, and took her image in again.

Haruka was below him, staring up with half-opened eyes. A blush came to Jim's face when he saw her almost-bare torso. He reached forward and unsnapped the clasp. He nudged the lacy white bra to the side, muttering something about how beautiful she was. He smiled at her, pulling off his hat and throwing it along with the newly discarded article. He leaned down and took one breast into his mouth, rolling his tongue over it. Haruka grasped the bed sheets, moaning loudly to the heavens. Jim grabbed her hands and placed them on his back. "Touch me..." he demanded, continuing with his actions. She gasped in pleasure, clenching at his shoulders and arching her back.

Jim smiled as he let his hands roam south, stroking at her through her clothing. She groaned, bucking up to his touch. He rubbed his fingers lightly, finding her zipper and pulling it down. Haruka made no gesture for him to stop, but instead encouraged him to keep going by slipping off the jeans. He laughed deep in his throat, sliding his hands down the front of the panties. Haruka squirmed against him as he began to stroke the lips. With a smile, he slipped a digit inside her womanhood. She gripped his shoulders, crying out loudly. "Did it hurt?" he asked, ready to move out and stop if needed.

Biting her lower lip, she shook her head. "J-just...keep going." she responded. Jim smiled, as he slowly moved the finger, adding more as time went on, being firm yet gentle. Haruka gasped for air, the amount the pleasure was too much for her. Jim kept his eyes on the girl as she began to tighten around his fingers. Right when she was about to climax, Jim pulled himself out. Bringing the fingers to his lips, he sucked on each one slowly, cleaning them of the juices. Haruka watched, being aroused by his actions.

When he was finished cleaning himself, he slipped off the girl's panties. "So how was that, princess?"

"T-that was....oh god..." she gasped, closing her eyes. "J-Jim...I..."

"Did you ever feel like this with Bastion?" he asked, starting to remove his own lower clothing.

Haruka looked straight at Jim, deep into his eye and said, "Never. Jim, what I felt towards Bastion is nothing compared to how I feel with you right now."

"That's because we're fucking, mate." Jim chuckled, exposing his member to the girl. Haruka blushed, and looked up at him with a determined, serious look.

"No, it's not Jim." she said. She looked up at him and continued, "Jim, I feel this way not because we're fucking. You told me back at 'The Zone' you don't do one-night stands. You know that my first time is special to me. Now, why would I agree to do this with you if neither of us we're serious about this?"

Jim kept his gaze on her, and he crawled over her. "Haruka..." he whispered, and felt the girl reach up to touch his cheeks.

"Jim...I want this. I want you...I love you Jim Cook." she said, almost to the point of tears. Jim rushed in, kissing her savagely yet with deep romance. He cupped her face, wiping away the tears that rolled down her face.

"Mate...I love you too." he said, smiling at her. "Stay here...with me?"

She laughed, "If you help me move in."

"Gladly..." he said, and felt Haruka wiggle under him. He eased off, asking, "Need something?"

"Yeah...I do." she replied, flipping them over so she was on top. With one hand, she motioned for Jim to lean up against the wall. "I need to do this." She stroked at his rigid member, causing him to howl out with pleasure. He wasn't expecting her to be so bold.

He looked down at her, moaning, "God, mate...didn't think you to get like this."

"Just returning the favor." she pronounced, and slowly placed light kisses around him. She licked the tip, causing the Aussie to twitch. Taking the tip inside her mouth, she heard him moan her name in a high-pitched funny tone. Chuckling, she started to take him in more, sucking lightly and gently licking at it.

"God, Haruka....This is torture. You're driving me up the fucking wall!" Jim panted, running his fingers through her hair. The girl just smiled at him, sucking harder. Finally, Jim moaned loudly as he came inside her mouth. With nowhere to spit it, Haruka swallowed the juice. She sat up, coming face-to-face with Jim.

He flipped them both over, pressing her into the bed as he whispered into her ear, "Are you ready? You need to relax or this'll hurt more that it's suppose to." Haruka nodded, wrapping her arms around her lover as he murmured, "I'll be gentle...I promise."

Jim guided himself slowly inside her. When she started to whimper, he kissed her fears away and said, "Just relax, mate. Just relax..." Haruka obeyed, and Jim started moving again. He bit his lower lip and said, "This'll only hurt for a second." Then, with one quick movement, he thrust into her deeply. Haruka cried out in pain, and Jim stroked her cheek gently, hushing her. "It's alright...hush, love..."

He waited a minute before pumping into her slowly. As time passed, so did his pace. Haruka squirmed under him, moaning loudly each time he pushed himself in. Jim started to whimper her name over and over, coming closer to his climax. Haruka replied with her own chanting of his name. Jim tipped his head to the sky, shouting her name to the heavens. Something warm had spilled inside Haruka, and she climaxed against Jim. Arching her back, she moaned his name silently to herself.

They stayed like that for a while, taking in the sigh of each other. When Jim's body had finally been worn out almost to the breaking point, he collapsed on top of Haruka. Kissing her neck, he took the most sensitive spot he found on her collarbone inside his mouth and harshly sucked on it. He pulled back after a few minutes to find his mark on her. Chuckling, he finally pulled him self out and rolled next to her, keeping his one blue eye on her.

"Haruka...that was amazing." the Aussie said, wrapping an arm around the girl's waist. Haruka snuggled close, her eyes slowly dropping. Laughing, Jim asked, "Getting sleepy, are we? Guess I really wore you out." Stroking strands of hair out of her face, he smiled. "Love you Haruka...Sweet dreams..."

"Love you too, Jim." she replied, yawning. "Hey, Jim?"

"Yes love?" he groaned, sleep now trying to devour him.

"Never leave me like Bastion did...okay?" she asked, closing her eyes.

"Never....I will never leave your side, Haruka...I promise." he whispered, kissing her forehead. She rubbed her back gently, staying up late enough to watch her fall asleep. He sighed at the relieved feeling he had when he fell asleep. But right before he did, he heard a low growl and shot open his eyes.

Shirley was staring right at him with her huge, yellow eyes.

Oh shit...


End file.
